The Blessing of Immortality
by crick-elf
Summary: Arwen comforts Legolas on her wedding day. *Chapter 7* is up!! . please keep reviewing!! Legolas and Amaniël share a moment...
1. Silent Tears

Shafts of crystalline light shone through the forestry. Silence echoed over the idyllic glades until oftimes it was disturbed by the calls of the birds and small creatures that made their homes here. Legolas surveyed the province of Rivendell with wonderment, almost as an artist who recovers from a passion of creativity to find strokes of genius upon his canvas.  
  
It was perfect. Of course that was why it had been chosen Legolas thought to himself. Aragorn had said, "everything must be right, perfect, like my Arwen." Legolas stifled a grin as he remembered Aragorn as a youth, adamantly declaring that he would never fall in love. Then it happened, Aragorn had found Arwen filling up a vase with elven waters. His heart had betrayed him. He said "Vanimle sila tiri, Tinuvial" which translates from its native elvish as "your beauty shines bright, Nightingale"  
  
Legolas now laughed freely as he thought of Aragorn, the figure of masculinity, professing such poetry. Yet as he well knew, Arwen had not laughed, in fact she had conveyed no notion of hearing his outburst, except a brief glance and the ghost of a smile upon her lips, and having filled the vase, she stood and carefully walked on. That was their first meeting, and now after many years it was their wedding day.  
  
The elf wandered on, reminiscing about their courtship and the memories he had been so privileged to share in. Eventually he came to the clearing that had been set aside for the ceremony. Legolas hovered uncertainly for a moment before settling himself against a conveniently placed oak tree. He gazed at the magnificent wedding arch. It was wrought from polished silver and adorned with curling vines that blossomed into Elanor, the yellow flower that had given Aragorn hope that day long ago. The flowers themselves intertwined like clasping hands, together forever.  
  
A silent tear traced the elf's cheek. He was happy for Aragorn and Arwen, yet in the midst of this joy he felt for them, he knew a bitter sorrow. He was still alone.  
  
So engrossed was he in his thoughts, he did not hear Arwen approaching. She stood before him, studying his features intently. Finally she spoke, her voice filled with the compassion that only a woman can convey. "You will not wander alone, Poikaer."  
  
"You know not that that is true, Mellonamin" he sighed.  
  
"Who would not have you Legolas? I can feel your desperation intensifying. But know this, your immortality is a blessing. She is waiting for you, of that I am sure"  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly and said "What if I am destined to be alone? The blessing quickly turns to a curse, a curse without end."  
  
She smiled and took his hand in hers, "Compared to our people, you are still young, fair one. You have much to learn that Love will teach you in her own time." Arwen whispered gently. Her voice was soothing and Legolas took comfort in her wisdom.  
  
Arwen knew she could do no more for him presently, she stood and said "Namaarie" Legolas who was once more lost to his thoughts, did not heed her leaving.  
  
When he next saw her, she was wearing her wedding finery. A white fitted dress, fashioned from the purest silk with a honey coloured sash draped loosely about her slim waist. He observed the true happiness that radiated from her already fair face. It could only be mirrored to perfection by her husband-to-be, Aragorn.  
  
The gathering was select. Besides himself, Legolas noted; the remaining members of the Fellowship, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn, some elves that Legolas knew only by sight. Friends of Aragorn's he presumed, and there were also some elven maidens. As is the elven tradition, the guests held hands, forming a ring, the recognised symbol of eternity.  
  
One of the maidens caught his attention. An awkward smile played on her lips, and her dark eyes complied with the general uneasiness that she seemed to emit. Perhaps he would not have noticed her so readily, he mused, if she had not provided such a startling contrast to the beaming Arwen, it was this that made him discern her from the others, her whole façade echoed his inner torment.  
  
Her melancholy beauty struck him, and he stood unmoving as he continued to regard her in this way. Until, emerging from his reverie, his cerulean blue eyes wandered from this womanly vision to meet Aragorn's grey ones. He was surprised to see Aragorn smiling knowingly at him.  
  
He averted his eyes, uncomfortable with the man guessing his emotions so confidently and indeed correctly. His gaze returned unintentionally to the female elf he had been drawn to. As he looked in her direction, he realised that she was staring back at him. The state of despair he felt started to diminish as a ray of hope flickered within his heart. The connection between the two elves was interrupted as the other people present started to chorus the customary wedding song.  
  
Poikaer = Pure one  
  
Mellonamin = My Friend  
  
Namaarie = Farewell 


	2. Bitter Protection

**********LATER**********  
  
That look was still playing on his mind. That irritating smugness that Aragorn had displayed was despite his best efforts, still haunting him. The notion that another person could penetrate his emotions to such an extent scared him. Legolas thought of the elf he had been so allured by. Her beauty was not conventional; in fact he could not establish the appeal she held over him. He cringed with the realisation that he did not yet know the name of the enigmatic elf. She was a friend of Arwen, that much he knew. He decided to search for Arwen and admit his feelings to her, and he thought that perhaps she could answer some of the curiosities about the mysterious maiden that had captivated him so.  
  
With this in mind, Legolas stood and went in search of the lady Arwen. Crossing the majestic courtyard of Rivendell at twilight, Legolas for once was not awed by its splendour. He did not heed the brilliant fountain composed of shimmering marble with the elven inscription scripted around its base. Nor did he regard the bubbling stream that he had so often come across while deep in thought. His mind was elsewhere seeking answers to incessant questions.  
  
He approached the Great Hall with apprehension, he felt insecure in putting his emotions out so openly, for rejection haunted him, troubling him with its taunts of a lifetime of loneliness ahead. Legolas spied Arwen sitting serenely, apparently deep in thought. He cursed inwardly as his legs trembled in rhythm with his step. Legolas opened his mouth to announce his entry to the room, but his breath caught in his throat as he heard the melodic tones of a female elf. "Tell me of the blond elf I saw today Arwen."  
  
Legolas watched Arwen smiling freely, a smile reminiscent of the one Aragorn had worn earlier, although much more subtle he judged.  
  
Laughter resounded like chiming bells as Arwen said "Amaniël, rush not into these things, your heart is still frail." Legolas rejoiced as he heard her name. How ironic thought he that it should imply preciousness. "I will tell you all that you should know at present." Amaniël nodded and wordlessly pressed Arwen to continue speaking.  
  
Arwen took a breath and continued "He is Legolas, youngest son of King Thandruil of Mirkwood, he is a dear friend to Aragorn, for they embarked upon the quest to destroy the One ring together. He was asked to represent the elven people in the fellowship by my father. During the task, they grew closer and Aragorn realised that Legolas had many admirable qualities." Here Arwen paused before continuing in a slightly lowered tone "Amaniël, do not yet pursue a courtship with Legolas for your heart has not healed and I fear a misplaced romance with him would awaken your wound once more." Legolas reddened in indignation that Arwen was dissuading the one whom he admired from listening to her heart. Indeed thought he, if Arwen had taken her own advice years earlier, she would not be married to Aragorn now. He was enraged that Arwen would try to prevent a love between Amaniël and himself after the soft words she had spoken to him before. Were they empty of any meaning? Amaniël he  
noticed had fallen silent, obviously listening intently, she was sitting facing the impressive fireplace and so he could not read her expression, much as he longed to.  
  
Legolas' elven features were flushed with anger. He felt guilty for listening in on this conversation but he was also fuming from it too. Confused, Legolas walked away tears cooling his heated skin.  
  
Arwen carried on, "Legolas, beyond doubt is a great elf and I am sure that you will be well suited, but I urge you not to hasten into this. Wait awhile, Amaniël and your patience will be rewarded. Give your heart a chance to heal from previous storms." 


	3. Painful Memories

Legolas stood reflecting on the events of the last hour. He was calmer now than he had been and things were clearer in his mind. The fire that had risen so readily inside him was quenched by his reason of the situation. He walked over to the balcony, and studied the scenery of Rivendell. It was bathed in silvery moonlight and beams of starlight danced about its smooth surface. His sharp eyes discerned a moving figure, Amaniël. The moonlight picked out her ebony coloured hair, glinting off individual strands as she walked through the desolate enclosure. Legolas's first thought was to follow her but Arwen's words came back to him, stinging his soul.  
  
He watched as the elf maiden disappeared from sight, through an ornate arch, unaware of his eyes on her. A sharp knocking on his door startled him. Opening it, he saw Arwen, a semblance of his rage came back to him and he spoke harshly. "Why do you seek me?"  
  
She looked taken aback and Legolas forgot his anger and was filled with guilt. "I am sorry Lady Arwen, I did not mean to speak so. Forgive me."  
  
"You are angry." It was not a question, Legolas knew she could read him. "Why?"  
  
Legolas bowed his head with shame. "I heard you talking with Amaniël, I heard you tell her that I was wrong for her. I did not mean to listen to your conversation, but I found I could not leave"  
  
Arwen nodded "Do you know why I said these things to her?"  
  
"You believe I will break her heart". Then he whispered "Although I do not know why you would think such things of me".  
  
Arwen's eyes widened as she realised that Legolas had heard only a fraction of the conversation. "No Legolas, I am fearful for she is here in Rivendell, she is still recovering from a distant love that caused her much grief. Her heart is still weak and an ill-timed romance could cause further injury. You know as well as I the effects of a broken heart on an elf. Death." She spoke this word with great emphasis and their eyes met with mutual concern for Amaniël.  
  
Legolas was much relieved that Arwen did not oppose the idea of a courtship between them. The cares that had been on him over the last few days were relieved and his heart soared with sudden release. Although this quickly turned sour as he remembered the despondency that Amaniël was facing. Arwen he noticed had turned quiet, a troubled expression on her face. "You care deeply for her."  
  
"We grew up together, here in Rivendell. She stayed here when, I went on to Lothlorien." Arwen shut her eyes, when she opened them again they betrayed a pain deeply rooted in guilt. "She fell in love, what she thought was love." A tear welled in her sapphire-blue eyes encapsulating the memories that tormented her. "It was Aragorn, Legolas, she loved Aragorn. He told me and I did not believe him, until I saw the way she looked at him. The pain in her eyes told me more than her words could and so I went away to Lothlorien." Arwen wiped the tears from her face. Legolas turned to Arwen and said sympathetically. "You have endured much, but now you must let Amaniël heal with time."  
  
Arwen lifted her head, and her raven hair slid from her pallid face. "Legolas, she too has walked the path of loneliness. She, like you, is longing to love and be loved. But I urge you do not let your pity of her be confused with love. You have just given me good advice make sure that you heed it too. Your heart's are frail, let time bring you together, do not rush for you have eternity to share. 


	4. Promises Made

The sun peered over Rivendell, smiling beams of light on to the waking city, like rays of pure gold from heaven. The waterfall glistened from afar; each droplet of water sparkled like finely honed crystal, dispersing rainbows. Liquid colour mixed with the sunbeams, painting perfection itself onto the morning sky. A lilting breeze lifted the branches of the trees that stood adjacent to the grand courtyard and the birds added their choral melody to the sweet song of nature.  
  
The song of the Forest entranced Legolas, being an elf he had heard it many times but he never tired of the beauty of it. He came to the stream, bubbling gaily, its voice ringing through the foliage. He had visited this stream frequently since his arrival at Rivendell, within its surroundings he found a great calming influence.  
  
Upon leaving its picturesque banks, Legolas had felt the cares and worries of the last few days being soothed away with the melodious flow of the water. His sorrow had seemed to disappear with the meandering stream. He knew contentment for the first time in days.  
  
As he walked over the impressive wooden bridge that led back into Rivendell he saw Amaniël sitting alone on the ledge of the fountain that stood central in the sunlit courtyard. Her dark hair curled about her shoulders and was fastened in a jewelled clasp. She was watching the motion of the fountain intently, the beams of light playing on the water as it was pushed high into the air and came back to the waiting pool below. He watched as the water sprayed cool beads onto her smiling face and saw the refreshed look it left behind.  
  
He knew that the words Arwen had spoken were true indeed. The whole ambiance of Rivendell was healing her, just as the stream had helped him to collect his thoughts so many times, the atmosphere was curing her of her physical and emotional maladies. He suspected that the very air of Rivendell contained sustenance for aching hearts and weary souls. Indeed, his short stay here had given him time to reflect on his troubles. He knew however that it was very different for Amaniël, she was desperately trying to mend her spirit after the hardship of a love unrequited.  
  
Legolas had learnt from Arwen that after she had gone to Lothlorien, Amaniël had been greatly touched by Arwen's gesture. Arwen had put love in jeopardy for friendship's sake, she had put on hold her happiness for Amaniël and the sacrifice had thrown her. Amaniël took the chance that Arwen had given to her and had tried to approach Aragorn. Aragorn though, was already attracted to Arwen and had told Amaniël gently but honestly the depth of his feelings for her. Amaniël had obviously been inconceivably hurt by this, but remembering Arwen's sacrifice for her, gave them her blessing, knowing in her heart that nothing would come of her feelings for Aragorn. In time she had come to heal and when talk of their wedding had arisen, Amaniël had agreed to come, for she cared ardently for her. Many long years had passed and Amaniël could finally be truly happy for Arwen.  
  
Legolas was sure that Amaniël was no longer in love with Aragorn and he had learnt of her feelings for him, but he had made a solemn promise to Arwen that he would wait until he could be certain that she was fully healed and to that he would hold.  
  
Legolas watched as Amaniël got up and started to walk towards the large stone archway in the main building. She caught his eye and smiled merrily at him, not knowing that she was on his mind to such an extent. He glanced over at the fountain with its elven inscription "Tenna' ento lye omenta". He at once felt a new hope as he studied the words. Until next we meet. 


	5. Waiting (Alternative Ending)

Days had passed. A day for an elf came and then disappeared into the abyss like the sun sliding out of sight on the horizon. Yet these last few days for Legolas had seemed endless, the patience that was second nature to his people had abandoned him to his restlessness. Furthermore, he had noticed Aragorn and Arwen wandering the beauteous gardens of Rivendell, their faces kissed unmistakably by love. He longed for even a fraction of the happiness that they shared. Seeing them together just reminded Legolas that he was no closer to knowing that happiness.  
  
It was worse, he mused, when they met him walking in the shrubbery. He saw through the sympathetic, encouraging smiles, to the underlying pity that they held for him. They never spoke of it, but it was ever present in the tone of Arwen's voice and it glimmered in Aragorn's eyes as he spoke.  
  
" Legolas, it is good to see you."  
  
"I thank you Aragorn, it is a pleasant day, is it not?"  
  
The trivialities continued until exhausted by the looks of concern that the couple conveyed, he said gently " You look at me as if I were ill. I do not wish to be pitied because I am alone."  
  
He looked at them pointedly. "Yes, I am saddened by my circumstance, but I am more grieved that I cannot forget my solitude when I talk with you." He gestured to Arwen, "Your face betrays the pity you harbour for me, every one of your features reflects it."  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas and replied "We care for you, Mellonamin, Arwen and I have both had to face the afflictions of loneliness and you know better than most, that patience proved to be a greater burden for us. We pity you simply because we have experienced the desolation and indeed desperation that you face."  
  
" I do not wish to be a reminder of your inner turmoil, Legolas. Whilst waiting to know the extent of Aragorn's affection for me, I knew the empathy of others, well meant, but ill-placed for it brought to me thoughts of Aragorn that I had been trying to hide away." Arwen spoke with the knowledge that can only come from experience. "I do not pity you Legolas, I simply seek to share. The burden of patience can only be eased by sharing."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I would wait without question, if I could be assured of her love and loyalty. I fear that time although will bring her healing, will also bring her the realisation that it is not me she desires."  
  
Arwen smiled without patronisation, " Legolas, the risks of love are many, but if this eventuates to the devotion you long for, it will outweigh the uncertainty that troubles you now."  
  
It was true, Legolas knew, but it was easier for Aragorn and Arwen to say this, they had come through the torment and suffering to know certitude and stability in each other. He himself had yet to find this sort of confidence.  
  
AmaniÃ«l was not seeking love, in fact he realised, she was trying to liberate herself from its grasp. The bitter irony of that observation stung him. How was he to approach her with this intent, when she was consciously opposing love and as a result himself?  
  
Legolas's spirit withered, yet he tried to retain hope in the knowledge that AmaniÃ«l had not lost interest. He decided to listen to Arwen and pursue love despite its many risks. He realised that if there were so many perils on the path to true love, the destination must be worth the wait. 


	6. The End???

Legolas watched as AmaniÃ«l approached. The summer breeze twisted around her dark curls mischievously, lifting the raven coloured strands from where they lay about her face, framing it beautifully. Her grey eyes held a strange spark that puzzled him. AmaniÃ«l's cheeks were flushed to the colour of the cherry blossom that lay in a dusky carpet from one end of the Orchard to the other. The expression upon her pallid features was that of a cornered animal, it was not unlike the first time he had seen her. Legolas remembered the day vividly when he had observed her sadness from afar. She had lifted her head ever so slightly and taken his eyes as if by some sorcery. Much time had passed and the yearning in her eyes had all but disappeared until today he realised. Her smile although not forced, belied her true feelings he could see. Apprehension hung about her more clearly than the scent of the fresh flowers that adorned her hair.  
  
And then she was in front of him, the weak smile slipping slightly and before he had time to contemplate his actions, the uneasiness on her features was mirrored by his own. His heart started to beat wildly, pushing this new feeling throughout his body, pulsing through his being fluidly. Inexorably it reached into each cranny and crevice leaving behind a warm yet unsettled feeling. The hand that had lain so contentedly, livened and began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
She knows, his mind screeched. She has come to tell me she does not want me. Legolas became almost dizzy as the wave of nausea washed over him. He felt faint but his mind was so alive with thoughts of his impending rejection, that he stayed rooted, his body stiffened every muscle pulsated with the tension of this exotic notion.  
  
"Legolas, I have something I wish to make known to you." He watched as her delicate lips formed the words so fixedly.  
  
Legolas tried to find words to respond with but the best he could manage was to release an unrecognisable utterance, all the words flowed into the other to create an almost foreign language. He cleared his suddenly parched throat and said, "Then tell me what is on your mind" 'or your heart' he thought silently.  
  
"For many months I have struggled with a love that was very real to me, in retrospect, I see that it was a charade put on by head to try to take away my loneliness. Coming to Rivendell for dear Arwen's wedding was very hard for me to do, but Arwen has done much for me so I attended the ceremony. That day I was graced with the knowledge that I had been released from the ties of emotion I had felt for Aragorn. However, I also realised that I was drawn to another of my own kindred. You."  
  
Legolas's heart almost stopped beating in his chest at these words. " M-me" he stammered, still shaking.  
  
AmaniÃ«l blushed a salmon colour and nodded. "I wanted to tell you before, Arwen stopped me, saying that I was foolish with my heart. I knew this was true, Alas it is one of my weaknesses, giving my heart to all beauty I see around me without thinking, and I declare myself to be 'in love' until something of greater beauty appears and so this cycle continues. Yet in Rivendell there is much beauty, I have admired the brooks and trees and glorious, endless skies but I have found thee, Heruamin to be beyond comparison. Arwen begged me wait until my heart proved true, and I could be sure that you were not just another trifle that had taken my fancy. This act is unfortunately one imperfection that stains my character."  
  
Legolas smiled, he had thought her perfect but she became somewhat more beautiful now that he had learnt of her weaknesses, he realised that he loved her despite it.  
  
"And now I must know of your feelings, Legolas, if you wish to turn me away, I beg you to do so quickly."  
  
Legolas broke all her feelings with a smile, cutting through the thick atmosphere like the cool edge of a knife, like sun piercing clouds.  
  
"AmaniÃ«l, you bring great news to me, I too noticed you at the wedding and you have been upon my mind since. Thoughts of you have taunted me wherever I go because I thought you would not love me. I sought counsel with both Aragorn and Arwen, desiring to hear more of you, and through this I have learnt of your past. I feared that you would find something you wanted more than I, like you have just told me and so it pleases me greatly that your feelings have not changed."  
  
AmaniÃ«l beamed radiantly, her face conveying more than words could. Legolas took her small hand and leaned forward. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, full of mutual relief and bliss.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen turned from the couple embracing in front of them and sighed in happiness. Their eyes met and relaxed smiles spread over their respective features as the events of the last few months reached a conclusion in the shape of the couple that stood before them basking in the bliss that is love, idyllic and unexaggerated. 


	7. Knowing Love

*******************LATER*********************************  
  
The sun glinted through the canopy of leaves overhead and focused its rays onto the luscious forestry. Amaniël breathed in the cool air and sighed in contentment. The early morning dew moistened her bare feet as she walked through the grass. She lifted her skirts up and gasped silently as she felt the sensation of the cold dew upon her warm feet. She took a moment to stop and revel in her surroundings. She closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze waft around her, she started to sway with its delicate rhythm. With her eyes shut her ears were increasingly alert to the bird song and the incessant whispering of the leaves overhead.  
  
She felt the tender brush of lips on her own. Her eyes opened, surprise dominating her midnight blue eyes. Legolas stood in front of her and smiled slyly. His lips twisted into a boyish grin. The rhythm and melody of nature forgotten, Amaniël slid into Legolas' embrace, pulling away at the last second to hook one foot behind his, knocking him off balance. Legolas gave a startled cry as he found himself on the forest floor. Amaniël grinned impishly as she held out a hand to help him up.  
  
"That was cruel," he said taking on a hurt tone of voice.  
  
"Do not pout dear heart, it does not become you." She laughed gaily at the mock-offended look he wore.  
  
She kissed him and suppressed a laugh as his hurt look was replaced by a genuine smile. Once more she relished the contentment that streamed through her body. She felt his warm arms encircle her waist, holding her, protecting her. He absent-mindedly started to stroke her dark hair and in that second, that seemingly insignificant second, whilst all around her was silent, she realised she knew love. Real love, not a flight of fancy like the one that had made her long for Aragorn. An indescribable emotion that made her live, not just exist and as Legolas bent to kiss her, she turned to him and uttered almost inaudibly.  
  
"I Love You"  
  
She had expected him to career off like a wild pony, eyes widened and shocked within. But he simply tightened his hold on her and before he opened his mouth repeat her words, she knew he felt the same.  
  
They walked through the forestry and back into Rivendell. In the courtyard they came across Arwen and Aragorn. Taking leave of their partners, Amaniël went with Arwen and Legolas with Aragorn and the respective smiles of the lovers radiated for all to see. Amaniël turned to try and put even a semblance of her happiness into words, but she could see she didn't have to. The same bliss was written upon Arwen's features. Arwen spoke fathoms with the irremovable smile that she wore. Amaniël mirrored this perfectly and as the two female elves walked through Rivendell, many envied them for the happiness they had found and the Love that not only radiated from them but also lived in them. 


End file.
